


By the Fire

by Oliver__Niko



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Rita is complaining about the cold, so Estelle decides to warm her up.





	By the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really nervous about posting this! As a gay man, I'm naturally inclined to writing gay NSFW. So this my first time writing lesbian NSFW! But I love these two girls so much and I just wanted to write some fluffy smut for them. They're just too cute NOT to.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

A curled up figure sits on the sofa in her and her partner’s living room, a blanket wrapped around her trembling body. Her knees are brought right up to her chest with her chin resting on top of them. She watches as a light-skinned hand reaches for the switch to turn on their electric fireplace.

“Can’t you just, I don’t know, turn the heating up more?” Rita grumbles, her voice slightly muffled from the blanket over her mouth. Estelle looks back at her, seeming a little amused.

“I’d love to, but we can’t exactly afford a large gas bill this month,” she says apologetically. Rita understands completely; Estelle is currently the only one working. Her job pays well and allows Rita to focus on her university course, however with Christmas shopping to think about soon, they are trying to save in other areas when possible.

It’s not in Rita’s nature to say this, however. “We’ll see if I last that long, then. Why is it this cold in _November?”_

“It’s meant to be warmer this weekend. We should go out and do something then!”

“Maybe,” Rita says, feeling her stubborn pretence falter with Estelle’s cute enthusiasm. The latter is soon wandering over to the sofa, sorting out her pale pink jumper as she does so.

“For now, I’m going to warm you up!”

“What do you – _ah,_ Estelle!”

A giggling Estelle has soon thrown herself at Rita, taking the little bundle of blankets into her arms. Kisses are soon being planted all over Rita’s face, who groans and tries to push Estelle away, an embarrassed flush across her face. But soon, she is breaking out into laughter as well, allowing her body to loosen and for Estelle to continue her numerous pecks.

“Feeling warmer yet?” she asks, cupping Rita’s face in her hands.

“A bit, but that’s probably just the fire.”

“Rita! That’s not a nice thing to say.”

“What are you, twelve?” Rita asks, though her face is breaking out into a smile as Estelle plants another kiss on Rita’s cheek; this time, it is slower and deeper.

“Mm, no. Because if I _was,_ we wouldn’t be doing other things.”

“You’re impossible,” says Rita, although she’s definitely amused. Hearing Estelle, with her innocent face and charming voice, talk about these subjects is something else entirely. Although Rita takes it seriously, too. Estelle is a wonderful lover. Gentle, cautious – basically everything you imagine her to be and more.

“Even if I’m impossible, would you give me a kiss?” Estelle asks, looking hopeful. Rita rolls her eyes, although she is soon breaking up her cocoon so she has better use of her hands.

“Just a quick one,” she says, resting her arms around Estelle’s neck. Estelle beams at the response, closing her eyes as she leans in to kiss Rita’s lips. The kiss is soft and tender, as delicate as glass, until Estelle places her hands on Rita’s waist to bring her closer. With this extra closeness is deepening of the kiss, until it breaks apart briefly by Estelle.

“I thought you said a quick one,” she says teasingly, giggling at Rita’s pout.

“Shut up and kiss me again, idiot.”

Estelle does just that, pressing her lips back against Rita’s. This time, her tongue glides across Rita’s lips, asking for entrance; Rita consents to it, a muffled sigh escaping her. Her hands lift up, burying themselves in pink strands of hair. Estelle’s own stroke up and down the curve of Rita’s waist.

It’s minutes before the kiss breaks properly, both a little breathless. Estelle brings her mouth down to Rita’s neck instead. The smaller girl shivers, holding her hand on the back of Estelle’s head to encourage her. A quiet moan is released as the lips kiss deeper. They trail down Rita’s neck, all the way to the collarbone exposed by her loose-fitting jumper.

“Ah, Estelle –” Rita gasps out. Estelle smiles against Rita’s skin – she knows how sensitive the groove of her collarbone is.

“You’re so cute, Rita,” Estelle says, lifting herself up temporarily to peck Rita’s lips. “Can I carry on?”

“I mean – sure. If you want.”

“I’m asking if that’s what _you_ want, silly,” she teases, Rita letting out a huff.

“Then yeah. You know I want you to.”

“Then I shall!”

Estelle returns to Rita’s collarbone. This time, after the blanket is finally properly shoved to the side, her hands reach for Rita’s chest, squeezing gently at her breasts through the jumper. Rita squirms a little, leaving one hand on Estelle’s head as her hand strokes across Estelle’s back.

Rita’s head leaning back to give Estelle better access to her neck, Estelle’s hands now lower down to slide underneath Rita’s jumper. The other girl shivers at the contact against her skin. Light fingertips trail up Rita’s stomach, teasingly slow over her ribs, before they finally find the girl’s breasts. They squeeze once again. Rita is unable to stop a quiet moan.

“Mm … More, Estelle …”

Estelle is happy to oblige, her fingers slipping underneath the cups of Rita’s bra. The latter lets out a soft whimper as they play delicately with her nipples. Estelle lifts her mouth up from Rita’s neck, taking in the adorable appearance of her lover’s blushing face, before she is once again bringing their lips together. Her fingers continue to fondle Rita’s nipples.

One hand trails back down moments later. Still continuing to kiss Rita’s lips, Estelle leads this hand to Rita’s hips. Slowly, she slides it down. It strokes over the crotch of Rita’s leggings. The girl’s hips jerk, a whine muffled by Estelle’s lips.

“Is this okay, Rita?” Estelle asks as she parts, a pink tint colouring her cheeks. Rita nods, running her hand over Estelle’s chest.

“You can carry on,” she says. Estelle nods, smiling at the sigh that Rita releases as Estelle’s hand massages on Rita’s crotch. Her other hand continues to fondle Rita’s chest. She wonders about removing Rita’s jumper altogether, but remembers Rita’s complaints of the cold not long before. They could always continue this later in their bedroom.

“A-Ah –” Rita moans from Estelle hand slipping underneath her leggings. Estelle smiles from the response, her fingers stroking Rita through her underwear. It always works Rita up perfectly. She complains about it, but really, she loves a little teasing.

“Est-elle,” she whines, still running her hands over Estelle’s body – she usually moves her hands desperately like this, when she isn’t sure of what to do with herself when feeling this pleasure.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Estelle asks, planting a kiss on the girl’s cheek.

“Don’t tease forever.”

“I’ve only been doing this for a little while. You’re just so cute like this, it’s hard to resist!”

“Ugh, you’re so corny,” Rita says with a roll of her eyes. Yet she still cannot stop herself from smiling from amusement. And soon, Estelle’s hand is sliding up to the waistband of Rita’s underwear. It slips underneath. A moan catches itself in Rita’s throat as she feels Estelle’s fingers trail over her clitoris. She gasps as Estelle’s fingertips stroke over it. Slowly at first, before its speed begins to increase ever-so-slightly.

“Does that feel good, Rita?” Estelle asks, bringing her eyes up to Rita’s face as her fingers continue their work. Rita, with her own eyes closed, nods.

“D-Don’t stop.”

Estelle smiles, closing her eyes as she kisses Rita’s lips. She remains like this for some time. Earning quiet moans from her lover, feeling her body shudder and quiver underneath Estelle’s touch – it all causes a huge rush of love and emotion all at once. This closeness is always something which both will never grow tired of.

“Estelle, please –” Rita gasps out minutes later, bringing her lips away from Estelle’s. Her legs are beginning to tremble from pleasure.

“Would you like more?” Estelle asks, waiting for the nod of confirmation before Estelle brings her fingers down. Carefully, not wanting to cause Rita any pain, she pushes her index finger into Rita’s entrance. Estelle’s work has paid off in making Rita ready, wet enough for Estelle’s finger to slip instead smoothly. An immediate cry is received.

“A-Ah, more –” Rita says desperately, moaning as Estelle’s finger begins its rhythm. Her head falls back against the sofa behind her. Estelle leans forward, gently kissing Rita’s neck as she increases the pace of her finger slightly. She’s rewarded with a cry of pleasure.

This pace is kept up for a little longer before Estelle asks if a second finger is fine. Rita consents, a broken moan escaping her once this second finger joins the first. She bites down onto her lip, often embarrassed by the noises she makes, but they’re the most beautiful sound that Estelle can ever hear. The sound which tells her that she truly is making her partner feel wonderful.

“I love you, Rita,” Estelle ends up saying breathlessly. Through her pleasure, Rita manages a loving smile, her hand cupping Estelle’s cheek.

“Love you too,” she says, Estelle smiling back widely. Their lips meet again, softer and gentler than before. Estelle continues to ease her fingers inside Rita, her thumb running over her clitoris, wanting to bring her to her climax. It arrives before long with a gasp of Estelle’s name. Panted breaths follow, Rita leaning back with the back of her hand resting on her heated forehead. She ends up laughing softly.

“I wasn’t expecting that out of the blue,” she says, watching as Estelle grabs hold of a tissue from the coffee table in order to clean themselves up.

“I don’t think you mind, though,” Estelle responds.

“Uh, no. Not at all.”

Estelle laughs. Once she is done cleaning up after themselves, she cups Rita’s face in her hands, pecking the tip of Rita’s nose.

“Are you warmed up now?” Estelle asks, her thumb rubbing over Rita’s cheek. The latter has completely forgot that she had been complaining about the cold earlier on.

“I’d say so, yeah,” Rita says, her fingers trailing over Estelle’s chest with a teasing smile. “But I might start getting cold again, so …”

“Want to go upstairs?” Estelle asks.

“Mm. Maybe.”

“Then come on, before you start complaining again.”

Rita gives Estelle a gentle push as the two get up off the sofa. “I wasn’t complaining.”

“Rita, all you ever _do_ is complain. But I love you for it!”

“You’re being corny again.”

“And _you_ love _me_ for that!”

Unable to stop herself from laughing, Rita smiles at Estelle, wrapping her arms around the taller girl’s neck. “All right, all right. Maybe I can admit that one.”

She can admit a lot of other things too, she realises, when Estelle leans down to kiss her on top of her head. Like how perfect the two truly are for each other.


End file.
